


Wish Maker

by mew_tsubaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, they're in third yr here btw so not super underage y'know, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: What is a momentary annoyance becomes a delight.





	Wish Maker

**Author's Note:**

> The Haikyuu! characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. For the prompt "fantasy." B3 Read, review, and enjoy! *Done for ennotana week on tumblr.*

Tanaka stood on the sidelines as clean-up wrapped up during evening practice in December. It wouldn't be long before winter break arrived, and the Spring High would come after that… Despite the thought of those items signaling the end of his happy high school life, he felt pretty good, and he even found himself smiling as Kinoshita and Narita were the first to leave, because Tanaka didn't mind staying back to make sure the kouhai completed everything properly.

"Tanaka-senpai, we've put everything back in the storage closet," Kondo said as he and the other two first years, as well as Hinata and Yamaguchi, joined him by the doors. Nishinoya had trailed after Kinoshita and Narita, and Ennoshita and Yachi had…ventured off somewhere, wherever Takeda-sensei had gone. A way's off behind the kouhai, Tanaka spotted Coach Ukai growling at Kageyama and Tsukishima, who were giving each other the stink-eye as they'd been doing all day long.

The vice-captain skimmed the gym and nodded. "You guys did a good job," he said, though he stated this while looking directly at Yamaguchi and at Ozaki. Ozaki, quiet though he was, had proven to be a dependable guy the past several months, and Tanaka would almost say he liked the middle blocker with the fancy crisscross-patterned buzz cut. Between Yamaguchi and Ozaki, having the kouhai put everything away would definitely get done.

Kondo puffed out his cheeks and gave Tanaka a look. "I saw that, Tanaka-senpai. You think Akki and Hinata-senpai and I played, didn't you?"

"Er, no, I didn't say that…"

But with one shrimp annoyed, the other was shocked. "Tanaka-san…!" Hinata wailed. "Two years. Two years! Have I really not matured?!"

Tanaka half laughed, trying not to make worse of the situation but nevertheless entertained as always by the redhead. He tousled Hinata's hair, which did little to placate the poor guy. "You've matured, sure," he offered, which was his honest opinion…

…but apparently the wrong thing to say? "Tanaka- _san_ …!" Hinata whined, huffing and not setting a very good example for the first years. His shoulders slumped, and he leaned over, bumping into Yamaguchi and propped up by the freckly crow. Yamaguchi, in turn, gave Tanaka a look, akin to "Great. Now I have to take care of _this_ , too?"

Well, that made it seem as if Tanaka couldn't fix his own mistake, and he wasn't vice-captain without reason! "Hinata, of _course_ you've matured. You're lightyears ahead of the rest of us on the court! And your new attack with Kageyama is coming along nicely," he announced with a hearty, confident laugh, as if Hinata were the team's ace and not Tanaka himself.

That did the trick. Hinata perked up, and the first years were impressed while Yamaguchi breathed a sigh of relief. The talented second year beamed at Tanaka and excused himself then, Yamaguchi joining him, Kondo and Akimoto trailing behind them. Only Ozaki lingered long enough to bow his head politely to Tanaka. "Senpai," he said by way of parting. Then he, too, was off.

Man. Tanaka understood it, the pride Sugawara had felt, "looking after the kids." The phrase made Tanaka's grin widen. Truthfully, he still felt plenty like a kid himself, but it wasn't so bad, being responsible for others. Sure, he was the younger of two children in his household, but he'd developed his older brother vibe in all his various volleyball clubs over the years. And he'd proven in the last year that he could make Hinata and Yamaguchi focus, that he could calm Kageyama down and get Tsukishima pumped. He'd even done a decent job of calming Akimoto's nerves at the Interhigh a few months ago, since the stoic-looking giant had an unusually weepy streak.

But, he knew as his eyes landed on Ennoshita as their captain returned to the gym, he also wasn't handling the kouhai alone.

"Everything set?" he asked as he caught up with Ennoshita on the latter's way to Kageyama, who'd just been released from Ukai's lecture.

"Yes." Ennoshita waved the paper in his hands, his sleepy eyes hiding a glimmer of mirth. "Go figure there are no special training camps except for Kageyama—this time around. But, this time, Sensei, Yacchan, and I worked together to put together the clearest possible directions for our idiot setter, complete with furigana _everywhere_."

Tanaka glanced at it over his shoulder. He laughed. "Even for the kanji in his _name_? That's mean, Ennoshita."

Ennoshita smirked in response.

Kageyama was pleasantly obedient as Ennoshita went over the directions with him, and captain and vice-captain answered any questions the teen had while Ukai and Tsukishima slipped away. Once thoroughly advised, Kageyama, as Ozaki had done, gave them a polite little bow. "Thank you, Ennoshita-san, Tanaka-san. Have a good night!" Then he, too, left.

Tanaka heaved a sigh, prompting Ennoshita to quirk an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

The vice-captain dramatically groaned. "I miss the days when the second years would all call me 'Senpai'…!"

Ennoshita rolled his eyes and led the way out of the gym. "They only did for a little while. Or to stroke your ego. The usual honorifics are fine, Tanaka. Besides, the current first years use '-senpai' with you," he pointed out as he shut the lights off and locked up behind Tanaka.

"No, it's different. 'Senpai' is, like, the _ultimate_ sign of respect."

"I thought that was '-sama.'"

Tanaka gave him a dry look. "Ha, ha. Very funny, Ennoshita. You know what I mean. You know Noya-san's speech about being called 'Senpai.'"

The captain broke into a wide, relaxed smile and laughed. "No, no, I know, Tanaka, I know. I'm just trying to get your goat."

…honestly, Tanaka didn't care if Ennoshita pulled a prank and pantsed him right now. Tanaka went a little slack-jawed at Ennoshita's smile, which had been catching him off-guard since their Spring High win towards the end of second year last winter.

Had that victory…and _that_ …really happened back then?

Tanaka quashed those memories when he found Ennoshita staring back, and the vice-captain led the way up the stairs to the clubroom.

The other third years were long gone, as were the first years and Hinata and Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima and Kageyama were on their way out by the time Tanaka and Ennoshita arrived. Then it was just the two of them alone. So of course the memories came flooding back:

Karasuno's win, Azumane crying on national television, Hinata jumping in front of—and nearly taking out—a TV station's camera, and Kinoshita and Narita and Nishinoya egging Ennoshita on, Kinoshita and the libero actually _pushing_ the bashful captain-elect towards Tanaka behind the scenes, until Ennoshita blurted that he liked Tanaka. As in. _That_ way.

At the time, Tanaka had been gob-smacked and confused. He had no reply, so Nishinoya had outed him with a simple "Ryuu, you've been talking nonstop about how cool and good-looking Chikara is since the Wakunan match." Then the libero had gestured at Ennoshita, like "Here ya go!"

By the time Tanaka had come around to give Ennoshita a positive reaction, it was time for final exams, and Ennoshita had shrugged him off as if it didn't matter much to him. He blamed it on a spring fever. So that was that.

Until a frustrated Tanaka kissed him when everyone went to Sakanoshita one last time together. There was no passing that off as an illness.

So…they'd begun dating. As in. For real. From shared water bottles and food to dates occasionally interrupted by their friends and teammates to never having nearly enough alone time at either's house, captain and vice-captain were actually boyfriend and boyfriend.

Of course, it was December now, and they needed to focus on the Spring High after break and finals and graduation after that. But Tanaka half the time focused on his role as Ennoshita's second-in-command and the other half of the time thought about how Ennoshita would be eighteen in a couple of weeks, and they'd have their first New Year's after that… And then there was Valentine's Day and his own eighteenth birthday and White Day… And there were post-Karasuno plans to share…

Ahh, so much to cover in so little time…!

"…naka. Tanaka. Tanaka!"

The ace snapped to his senses. "Sorry. What?"

Ennoshita lowered his hand—he'd been snapping to get the rowdy teen's attention—and quirked his eyebrow again. "You wandered off there. Save your daydreaming for tomorrow. We've got to head home."

Tanaka nodded dumbly since he had nothing to retort, and he unzipped his club jacket , just as Ennoshita changed beside him. However, Tanaka's eyes couldn't help lingering when Ennoshita dropped his shorts to switch to his uniform trousers. Those legs were a distraction a mile long, those thighs, a blessing. And Tanaka so far had gotten to touch them. _Twice_. Hallelujah.

"Tanaka, _get changed_."

"Yessir!" He did as told. The last thing he wanted was for there to be no secret handholding or goodnight kisses on their walk home tonight.

Ennoshita sighed and pulled his button-up on over a fresh t-shirt, but he left it tucked into his pants and unbuttoned as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and supervised Tanaka getting a move on. After a moment, he made a curious expression. "…are you really that bummed over the senpai thing?"

What? Tanaka's hands froze on his belt buckle. Were they still on that topic? "Um, no," he answered truthfully. If Ennoshita knew what _actually_ ran through his mind right now, he'd probably get scolded. Again.

But Ennoshita shook his head, and those soft, brown eyes bored holes into him. "You're a bad liar…," he mumbled, cheeks flushed, "…Senpai."

Wait. _What_? Ennoshita's embarrassment made _him_ feel embarrassed, and he held up his hands guiltily, as if he'd requested this. "Uh, Ennoshita, you don't have to—"

Ennoshita raised his eyebrows. "But you _like_ being called 'Senpai.' So, if you get your fill now, you should be good for a while, right?"

Someone stop his heart. Tanaka had made out like a bandit, landing someone as thoughtful as Ennoshita as a boyfriend. "…well, when you put it that way…," he said, a nervous laugh bubbling up in his chest and emerging as a pleased grin at Ennoshita's favor. He hooked a hand behind Ennoshita's neck and drew the brunet forward for a kiss, happy that Ennoshita didn't swat him away because of the setting.

If anything, Ennoshita seemed soothed and emboldened by the sudden bit of affection. "You realize we're never going to make it out of here if we continue, _Tanaka-senpai_ ," he breathed against Tanaka's lips.

…oh, shit. Well, of _course_ they weren't going anywhere if Ennoshita didn't let up, because Tanaka was getting more and more excited at his words, and if _he_ got excited, then—

Ennoshita cocked his head to one side coyly. "Tanaka-senpai?"

—of course Little Tanaka sprang right up. So Big Tanaka grabbed the hem of his t-shirt—which he'd thankfully donned before this business got started—and yanked on it, tugging it over his appendage which was at the ready. "Um."

"What?" Ennoshita kissed him again, but it wasn't a helpful distraction. "Just say it, Tanaka-sen—"

Tanaka covered Ennoshita's mouth with his free hand, shaking his head and surprising the captain. "No, Ennoshita, _we've got a problem_. I can't go home hard." He darted his eyes south until Ennoshita looked, too, and they stared at it.

"Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh.'" Tanaka snorted, his voice shrill as he continued, "So either gimme a hand or turn your back or wait outside, will ya?!"

Frankly, he'd meant the "gimme a hand" part as a joke. But then Ennoshita met his eyes, and there was that glimmer of mischief in his sleepy gaze, the glimmer he got when he playfully antagonized Tanaka or their friends or when he had a superbly witty remark. A slow grin turned up the ends of his lips. "Tanaka. Do you have anything on you?"

It took the taller teen a second to process his words. "Protection and lu—? Of course not! So call me a romantic for thinking our first time wasn't going to be anywhere near school!"

Ennoshita pouted, an adorable look that made Tanaka feel like an idiot for not being prepared, but then Ennoshita shrugged. "Well, I guess that's all right."

Was Ennoshita _really_ this risky? Tanaka gawked at him. "You wanna go bareback?"

" _Hell_ , no," he growled with a glare at the shaven-haired ace. "I'll just, uh, put some elbow…grease into it…"

"Come again?"

By now, Ennoshita's face was no longer red, and his expression seemed to indicate that he was one more stupid comment from being utterly done with Tanaka for the night. As a result, he unceremoniously got to his knees and grabbed hold of Tanaka's belt. He sighed when Tanaka held on steadfastly to the strip of leather. "Tanaka, let go."

"Nope."

"Tanaka. _Let go_."

"Don't wanna."

Ennoshita sat on his laurels and stared up at him. "It'll be just like when we've given each other handjobs."

"Which is what I _thought_ you were going to do! This is completely diff—" He stopped short, the energy spent bickering with Ennoshita no longer directed at keeping himself covered, so Ennoshita easily pried Tanaka's hands away from his belt and pulled the waist down until the band sat at Tanaka's knees.

"Plus, you've annoyed me, so now I get to do as I please. So blowjob, it is." But the last part was said in less steady a tone, and some color returned to the apples of his cheeks as he tugged Tanaka's boxers down, too.

This was it. RIP, Tanaka Ryuunosuke. They were going to have to find a new ace and vice-captain for the crows because Tanaka's heart was going to explode with the image of Ennoshita holding his penis and surveying to see how much he could fit in his mouth seared onto the backs of his eyelids. He was never going to sleep again.

"Stop staring already," Ennoshita groused, and he ran a shaky hand through his hair quickly before kissing the tip and slowly moving his mouth around it.

Well…fuck. If Tanaka wasn't supposed to watch, then what _was_ he supposed to do? He kept one hand on the ledge of the shelf behind him to steady himself and to keep the upper shelves from digging into his back. But his other hand was free. He reached for Ennoshita, but the other teen slapped his hand away before Tanaka's fingertips grazed his hair.

Another quick glare said it all: "Don't play with my hair while I'm doing this." But the flush on his neck seemed to add a side remark: "…well, at least don't do it this first time, okay?"

So, reluctantly, Tanaka let the other hand rest on the ledge, too, for support.

He ended up needing it. Though Ennoshita ventured cautiously, the entire length disappeared into his mouth, and his fingers were as soft around the shaft as they were when they held hands. He tried to figure out a pace, but he couldn't make up his mind. Not something to mind, anyway. He had a particular way of sliding his tongue from one side to the other on the underside that Tanaka found himself thrusting slightly forward until Ennoshita grabbed his hips as an indicator to take it easy on him.

That was the way to go about it, letting Tanaka move and having Ennoshita guide him. Still, the moans and hisses from Tanaka provided decent cues for Ennoshita, and Tanaka felt close to ready when Ennoshita released his left hip and fondled what dangled below.

They only spent a few minutes doing this, in here. Right? Hold on. It _had_ only been a few minutes, right? Even though the wonderful sensations had been going on for a while, Tanaka's perception of time couldn't be _that_ sorely messed up already, right? They'd locked up the gym, they'd come in here to change, Ennoshita had pantsed him after all—

Tanaka's eyes snapped open. "Oh, gods. I mean, we saw the others leave— We were the last ones here— But— Ennoshita, _did you lock the door_?!"

Ennoshita leaned back a bit, and he threw his eyes to the clubroom's entrance. "Huh," he said around his mouthful. And he shrugged, as if it hadn't occurred to him in the heat of the moment. Then he got back to the task _in_ hand.

"Ennoshita." Tanaka leaned over him as much as he could in their poses. He waited for his boyfriend to lock eyes with him. "Did you or did you not lock the door?" The embarrassment and trouble that lie in wait for them if they were caught…! He didn't want to picture it.

"Nuh," Ennoshita mumbled.

"Oh, fuck. We're so screwed."

The captain came up for air. "Not yet."

"Now's not the times for _jokes_ , Ennoshita," Tanaka stated, red-faced.

But Ennoshita smirked and went back to the blowjob. Except, this time, he kept his eyes trained on Tanaka's face with the latter hovering over him. And then Ennoshita did it. "Se—"

The syllable blew a scratchy, hot breath on the top of his member.

"—n—"

With the sound, the tip bumped gently against Ennoshita's teeth, an unusual but nevertheless exciting sensation.

"—pa—"

It was a soft pop of air around the whole length, and, _gods_ , that was a rush…!

"—i."

The single vowel sound did it, like a triggering mechanism. Everything that had rushed up from the first moment Ennoshita called him "Senpai" came spurting out, and Tanaka would've apologized for the lack of warning if he hadn't been so preoccupied with his ragged breathing…

…and then there was a new preoccupation for him, a new image to sear into his mind: Ennoshita, eyes wide and round, face flashed, staring rather impressed at his member, with a few globules of cum in the right corner of his mouth and a thin, creamy droplet making its way down his chin. A second later, it registered with Tanaka what the sight meant: Ennoshita had _swallowed_.

_Hot damn_.

Ennoshita wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. "Yeah. I'm going to need a mint and some water—whoa!"

Tanaka couldn't help it. Though the idea grossed him out for a hot second, he thought, to hell with it, and kissed Ennoshita anyway. Then he hugged him, a flood of things rushing up in his chest, waiting to be said. All he could manage was " _Damn_."

Ennoshita patted his back and rubbed circles there when his boyfriend didn't let go. "Yes, yes," he said, amusement lacing his tone. "Tanaka, all right. I get it. You're grateful. But can you be grateful _after_ you've pulled your pants up?"

Tanaka backed off. "That was… _damn_ ," he repeated as he finished dressing and couldn't come up with a better adjective.

"It was a touch of spring fever," Ennoshita quipped with his focus on his own duffle. He laughed, cheeks still pink, as Tanaka swatted his shoulder at the reminder of just how poor a liar _Ennoshita_ was.

They were nearly ready to head out when Tanaka smacked his forehead. "Wait up," he said with a hand on Ennoshita's arm.

"What?"

"I might be an idiot, but even _I'm_ not completely oblivious." He grabbed the bottom of Ennoshita's uniform blazer and hauled it up before Ennoshita could hide it.

"I'll be fine," the captain muttered around his blazer.

Tanaka let go and snorted. "Or…we could go for Round Two."

Ennoshita swallowed the rest of the mint he'd dug out of his bag.

The ace grinned at his reaction. "Whaddaya say, _Senpai_?"

He rolled his eyes but threw his arms around Tanaka's neck regardless and pecked his lips. "That's not going to work for me."

"Then I guess I'll have to figure out what does."

* * *

The next day at practice, Tanaka stood on the sidelines as the crows—minus Kageyama—had a much needed break during practice. And he was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's a shit-eating grin if I've ever seen one," Kinoshita stated of the scene, from which he had a difficult time pulling his eyes away. Narita, like him, eyed Tanaka warily, and even Nishinoya seemed confused by his best friend's blissful expression worn during a rather normal practice.

Kinoshita's words drew Hinata and Kondo over from the other first and second years. "Something good happen, Tanaka-san?" Hinata asked.

"Did you buy the last melon bread at lunch?" Kondo guessed, the fluffy-haired libero rolling on the balls of his feet and then his heels, back and forth. He stopped. "Tanaka-senpai?" he prompted.

Ah. Tanaka sobered up a little. "Nah. And, Kondo, 'Tanaka-san' is fine," he corrected, not worrying about the curious look Kondo and Hinata exchanged and ignoring Kinoshita's and Narita's gapes and Nishinoya's expression of betrayal. He rolled his eyes to himself and joined Ennoshita and Yachi on the floor.

The manager looked at the group left behind. "What'd you say to shock them, Tanaka-san?"

"I'm over being called 'Senpai,'" he replied, resting his cheek lazily on Ennoshita's shoulder.

But his answer stunned her, too, so much so that she got to her feet. " _Ehh_?! Are you all right, Tanaka-san?! Are you woozy from dehydration?" She grabbed his water bottle from his hands and scurried off to fill it, squeaking "Water! Water, hurry…!" all the way.

"Wow. Yacchan… That part of her is never gonna change, huh?"

"Probably not," Ennoshita replied. He took a swig of his own water and offered it to Tanaka, who shook his head. "But look at you, Mr. Embracing Change. The usual honorifics are good now, huh?"

Tanaka gave him a dry look. "It's not _my_ fault I can't take hearing it from their mouths now." He slipped a sneaky arm around Ennoshita's waist, but that hand was pinched to retract some.

"And how was I supposed to know you'd develop a senpai kink?" He laughed, in a good humor, so he didn't mind as much when that arm returned to his waist.

"Yeah, well, can't spike a volleyball with something stiff between my legs. Speaking of which—what are you gonna do when the break comes?" Tanaka raised his eyebrows. "Aren't thing all set with Nekoma and Datekou to shoot your 'The Fast and the Furious' short spoof? Several in our circle already call you ' _Director_ Ennoshita.'"

The prod was worth it. Sure, Ennoshita smacked him in the arm several times, but he was too cute when he was this red and mad and embarrassed. But Tanaka was a good boyfriend, and he really would save the title to use only in the bedroom…or in the clubroom. Heh. "Ah. That reminds me."

Ennoshita gave him a tired stare as Coach Ukai gave the players a two-minute warning 'til the end of break. "What?"

They got up off the floor, and Tanaka put a serious hand on each of Ennoshita's shoulders. "Ennoshita, don't ever direct a porno."

The captain scoffed. "What the…? Of course not. That's not a genre I'd shoot."

Well, that was a relief to hear. But Tanaka had more to say, and he almost couldn't string his words together as he flashed back to last night. "…but…," he began, "…star in one. Like. For me alone."

Honestly, he would've bet his savings that Ennoshita might clock him. But Ennoshita didn't. He patted Tanaka's cheek and broke into a large smile, shaking his head the whole time. "Oh, gods…! No sex tapes, Tanaka…!" And he laughed rather uncontrollably. But only he could get away with it.

After all, it was yet another sound Tanaka wanted to hear only from Ennoshita.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. So. When I saw the "fantasy" prompt for day 6 of Ennotana week, I knew I didn't want to do what most people might, like fantasy as in fantasy & sci-fi. So…I went with another interpretation of "fantasy," and my mind went straight to "senpai kink." XDDD Probably worsened by the fact that I've now drawn [Ennotana smut](http://le-amewzing.tumblr.com/post/161529910468/ennotana-week-day-7-free-day-preview-nsfw) aside from writing it, but yeah. I just. Also, writing this from Tanaka's POV was too funny to pass up, which is why it's a very light tone here (plus it's cute to see Tanaka swoon over Ennoshita -w-). What else, what else…? Well, I guess there are obviously some details manga-only readers will understand, but I like to use a lot of what's in the manga myself for my stories, esp since we're, like, a season and a half ahead of where the anime is, *lol*. I guess the last things I want to comment on are that there are a lot of cute little details here and that my OC boys (Kondo, Akimoto, & Ozaki) got more cameos~! :3 I need to draw them more and write them properly, too. OH. Which reminds me: If you're reading this on AO3 or tumblr, then you've got the full version of the story on your screen; if you're reading on FFN, then this has been censored heavily to comply with site rules because, let's face it, it'd suck to lose my 700+ fics on that site. Anywho. ;]
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review! I've got more HQ! fics where this came from (a few also smutty), so take a look and come visit me on tumblr @le-amewzing for fanart (now with nsfw~), too!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki B)


End file.
